


in a moment of solitude

by nisiedraws



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Canon Era, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grantaire collects his thoughts on the canvas before him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in a moment of solitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goshemily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshemily/gifts).




End file.
